Jìhuà shībài
by Hisa Uchiha
Summary: Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, el soltero mas codiciado de Manhattan, me he convertido en el juguete de Hinata Hyuga. / SasuHina, yo creo que abra lemon, pero no estar segura, bueno abra una pisca, casi nada de NaruHina, bueno soy pésima con los summary pero pasen y lean
1. Prologo

Jìhuà shībài

Toda mi vida, tuve mujeres para regodearme, hasta que la conoci a ella, tan delicada tan despreocupada, como si tuviera todo lo que quiere. Pero yo se que no tiene todo lo que quiere, ella perfecta esta enamorada de un hombre que nisiquiera la nota.

Mientras yo me desvivo por ella, nisiquiera se en que momento sucedio, nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando la empece en a buscar por todos lados. Se preguntaran que tengo que ver con ella, como es nuestra relacion, dejenme contarles, el maravilloso dia que la conoci.

Esta en una convencion de empresas, solo iban los presidentes, y sus secretarios, o empleados de confianza, yo iba claro, necesitaba aliarme con Hareta Corp., hay fue cuando la vi, me aviean contado cosas de ella, decidi seducirla para que fuera mas facil, digo hacer el trato, pero el plan me resulto casi perfecto, tan solo por un pequño detalle.

Me enamore.

Si yo, Sasuke Uchiha, el soltero mas codiciado Manhattan, se enamora de la unica mujer que no le da bola. Por la simple razón de que esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo, si ironico, yo deseandola con todo mi ser, haciendole el amor, para que ella despues al legar al climax grite el nombre de el.

Quiza esta pagando por todas esas mujeres, las que trato como si fueran jugetes, y ahora resulta que el es el jugete.

YO...

bueno para los que siguen mis fics bueno les kiero decir que... ¡me han cambiado el jodido cumpu!, y el muy maldito no tiene un word compatible con el que tenia antes, los cap de los dos fics, estan, solo los tengo que revisar y serciorarme de que todo este bien, en la promesa de Hiashi tengo hasta el 10, y en Atraccion Pasional lo tengo hasta me parece el cap 16 pero, el maldito word no se abre, por mientras le traje esto diganme si les gusto, y lo sigo...

bueno xauuuuuu


	2. ¿Quien tiene tus sentimientos?

POV. Sasuke

Les contare como sucedieron las cosas, como me fije en ella. Como empezo mi camino a la perdicion.

Estabamos en una junta, estados frente a frente, y por cosas del destino, mire hacia ella, adivinen, ME ESTABA VIENDO, pero lo que no me fije era que el baka de mi mejor amigo estaba tras mio. Que esa mirada llena de amor no era para mi, que esa maldita sonrisa era diriguida a otra persona, cuando vi su sonrisa algo en mi corazon se derritio, pero no me fije,no le quise dar importancia a la advertencia de mi corazon, en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa: seducirla para el trato.

Cuando termino la junta, Naruto me invito a cenar, pero le dije que ya tenia planes, lo despedi y emprendi el viaje hacia Hinata, la vi hay mirando por la ventana con la luz de la luna pegandole en la cara. Esa imagen nunca mas se me salio de la cabeza. Me quede hay sin hacer nada solo, viendola... Hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos...

- Uchiha-san, me preguntaba si le puedo robar un minuto- dijo ella mirandome con sus mejillas ensendidas.

- Claro, pero llamame Sasuke, ¿esta bien, _Hinata_?- su nombre lo dije lo mas sensual que pude, pero ella parecio no notarlo o se hizo la tonta.

- Uchi.. digo Sasuke-kun, ¿le puedo invitar a cenar?- dijo ella y sus mejillas se encendieron mas, se veia tan adorable, casi me la tiro alli en medio de hall del hotel, pero recorde el plan.

- no, no puedes- dije note como ella se desanimaba- porque yo te voy a invitar- dije y ella subio su rostro y se sonrojo de sobre manera, entonces le extendi la mano.

- esta bien Sasuke-kun, solo si me deja invitarlo a almorzar- dijo posando delicadamente su mano sobre la mia.

- esta bien, pero sigo pensando que yo deveria invitar todo, en cada una de nuestras salidas - dije dandole a entender que no iba a ser la ultima.

Despues de ir a cenar, nos fuimos a tomar unas copas, y yo lo unico que queria era que la noche no acabara nunca, me senti tan bien de solo estar a su lado, y por un momento me olvide del plan.

- Hinata, ¿tienes novio?- dije sabia que la respuesta era no, pero queria orilo de ella.

- no, no tengo, pero hay alguien que me gusta de sobremanera - dijo ella sonrrojandose, mientras pensaba en cierto rubio.

- ¿quien es el afortunado que tiene tu amor? - dije esperando que la respuesta fura yo.

- tu lo conoces muy bien- dijo ella mientras algo en corazon se encendia. tenia la esperanza de que fuera yo, que ingenuo fui.

- ¿quien seria el afortunado que tiene tus sentimientos? - dije mientras le sonreia, estaba seguro que era yo el duño de su corazon, a cada segundo que pasaba mi corazon se agitaba mas, con aquella maldita esperanza.

- el afortunado, como tu dices, ni siquera me toma en cuenta - dijo ella mientras se entristecia, con la exprecion que puso su cara, mi corzon se encogio de dolor.

- si me lo dices yo podria ayudarte, como tu dices, lo conosco muy bien. ¿dime quien es el dueño de tus sentimientos? - dije esperando escuchar mi nombre.

- _**Uzumaki Naruto**_, el es el duño de mis sentimientos- cuando dijo eso senti que un valde de agua fria cayo sobre mi, nunca espere que fuera aquel dobe el duño de los sentimientos que aquella bella y perfecta mujer profesaba.

- _"si ella quiere al dobe ese, yo le ayudare a dalrle celos, claro eso es _-pense para mi foro interno- Hinata te propongo unt trato - dije lo mas decidido que pude, estaba seguro que el unico que ganaba seria yo, no pude estar mas equivocado.

- dime, ¿cual seria ese trato? - dijo mirandome decidida.

- el trato es... - dije mientras sonreia malvadamente.

_**Perdon la demoraaaaa**_

_de verdad que lo siento es que en el internado no tengo tiempo de escribir pero de verda, ya estoy empesado a escribir en clases, pero lo bueno es que no me han retado, me he salvado._

_bueno ya empese el prox cap, solo esperenlo se demora pero no tanto ya va a llega._

_BEY_


End file.
